Winter Girl
by NinjaAlpha231
Summary: Snowing in Shibuya? Shiki suddenly wakes in early in the morning to see snow falling outside her window. She decides to go on a winter stroll outside on the streets of Shibuya. Then she suddenly meets someone unexpectedly. ONESHOT NekuxShiki


**Hey guys! I wanted to make a story something related to Christmas or winter. Here's another TWEWY fanfic for you! :D**

Shiki woke up early one morning under her blanket. She hugged Mr. Mew beside her for warmth. She opened her eyes to look at the clock. It read 6:15AM. Shiki doesn't usually wake up this early unless it was a school day. Which in this case, she was on winter break. She pulled off the covers and slipped out of bed and walked over to the foggy window. She wiped the glass which was cold to the touch. The lights of Shibuya lit brightly in the early morning night. Then, she noticed something amazing. Snow fell from the sky and covered the landscape with white blankets of snow. Shiki smiled at the sight. It barely snowed in Shibuya. And of course, Shiki loved it. She hurried to get dress and buttoned up her jacket and wore her mittens. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" Shiki said and ran over to her nightstand to get her glasses. She went downstairs and slipped into her boots. With a turn of the door knob, a gush of cold wind blew into her face. She turned away from the doorway, but then began to examine the beautiful blankets of snow. She took a step and closed the door behind her. The snow was right on the midsole of her boots. She could see the puffs of her breath in the cold air. Soon, she began her winter walk heading towards the Statue of Hachiko.

Along the way, she watched the snowflakes fall and sometimes hit the lenses of her glasses. Soon, she arrived at the Statue of Hachiko with the snow covering most of it. On the muzzle, in the imprints of the fur, and even in the ears. She looked over to the side and could see the scramble. It wasn't as crowded as it would be. It never been this empty before.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked a familiar voice. Shiki turned around to see a red head with a zipped up jacket, some mittens, a scarf, and earmuffs similar to the color of his headphones. Shiki's eyes widened behind her glasses at the sight of him. "Neku!" Shiki said with a puff of air. She ran up to Neku happily, but suddenly slipped on the ice in front of her. "WAH~!" Shiki lost balance and fell forward until Neku caught her in his arms. Neku simply looked down at her and sighed into his scarf. "You're so clumsy Shiki" Shiki clung onto Neku's arms for support. "I-I am not!" Shiki stood up too fast and lost balance again. "WAH~!" Neku held onto her tighter and pulled her close to him. "See? I told you." Shiki looked up and blushed in embarrassment. Neku was HUGGING her. _"He's so..warm." _Shiki thought. Neku realized Shiki's blush and released from the hug. He was blushing as well but hid his face behind his scarf like he would normally do with his collar.

Shiki thought of how warm Neku was and smiled. Until something wrapped around her neck. She looked down at it and noticed the blue scarf that belong to Neku. "Take this. It'll keep you warm. Hopefully, keep you from falling again." he joked. Shiki gave a stern look then giggled. She buried her face inside the scarf that smelled like Neku. "T-Thank you.. Neku. It's.. warm." She was glad that she had Neku's scarf to keep her warm. But she was worried about Neku. She wondered if he was warm instead.

"Neku?" Shiki said. Neku caught Shiki's attention and looked at her with concern. "Yes Shiki?"

"Aren't you cold? Without your scarf? I don't want to hog it all..."

Neku chuckled with a few puffs of air escaping in the dark, cold winter morning. "No. I just want to keep you warm." Shiki shook her head walked up to Neku, removing a portion of the scarf around her and wrapped it around Neku as well. "I worry about you too Neku." Neku looked at the scarf around him, then at Shiki in surprise. She smiled genuinely at him and so did he. He pulled something out of his pocket and raised it over their heads. He then lowered the scarf that was covering Shiki's face and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. "Shiki, you're the only warmth I need."

Shiki eyes widened and her face blushed. Her heart pounded against her chest realizing what Neku had done. She looked up and him and he gave her a smile. It was a smile that shown brighter than any Christmas tree in Shibuya. "Merry Christmas Shiki" he said.

Shiki smiled too. "And I thought this year, you'd be the grinch."

"Give me a break Shiki..."

And Shiki giggled again. But this time, it was she who held up the mistletoe over their heads and gave Neku a kiss. "Merry Christmas Neku."

This is certainly the best winter Shiki had ever had.

**I hope you like it! Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays! **


End file.
